Monster Place
Disney and Pixar Film Monster Place Cast * Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski * John Goodman as James P. Sullivan * Jennifer Tilly as Celia Mae * Ben Feldman as Tylor * John Ratzenberger as Yeti * Bob Peterson as Roz * Stephen Stanton as Needleman and Smitty * Samuel Lord Black as George Sanderson * Jeff Pidgeon as Bilie * Phil Proctor as Charlie * Gudio Quaroni as Tony * Adam Sandler as Mr. Crockilde, a Evil Aliagator * Andy Sternberg as Professor Crockilde, a Evil Sidekick With Mr. Crockilde * ??? as All Evil Crockilde * Drew Barrymore as Monster Drew Barrymore * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud Full Of Boys from Monster Place * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind. * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full of Robots and Boys. * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Sabrina Pitre as Chuck McFarlene * Max Charles as Sherman * Erik Per Sullivan as Dewey, a Boy from Malcolm In The Middle. * Jordan Nagi as Russell * Johnny Yong Bosch as Nate Adams * Thomas Medlish as Harold Hutchins * Jessica DiCioco as Lee, a Boy from Ready Dress Go! * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Christine Cavaugh as Dexter * Jake T. Austin as Diego Marquez * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Eric Bauza as Joey Felt * Nika Futterman as Miguel Santos * Jacquilne Pilon as Matt, a Boy from Cyberchase. * Suzane Goldish as Chris Thorndyke * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Jesse Schartz as Leo * Spencer Kelin as Arnold Shortman * Jessica D. Stone as Stanley Griff * Xaiver Pritchett as Little Bill * Ethan Kemner as Geo, a Boy from Team Umizoomi. * Zachary Gordan as Gil, a Mermaid Boy from Bubble Guppies. * Owen Mason as Ryder, a Boy from Paw Patrol. * Kyle Harrison Bretiokpf as Rusty Riverts * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Emma Tate as Perfect Peter * Mitchell Musso as D.J Walters * Freddie Highmore as Charlie Bucket * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * Thruop Van Orman as Flapjack * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Charles Schalter as Kick Buttowski * Seth Green as Chris Griffin * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton * Ross Bagdasrian Jr as Alvin Seville * Jacob Ewanick as Jacob, a Boy from Total Drama. * Vanessa Marshall as Irwin * Zac Efron as Ted Weggins * Shaun Felming as Leonard Helperman * Greg Cipes as Chrio, a Boy from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Danny McKinnon as Max, a Boy from Dragon Tales * Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera * Sam Vincent as Double D * Issac Hempstead Wright as Eggs * Marcus Toji as Maroshi, a Boy from Hanazuki Full Of Treasures. * Alanna Ubach as Ansi Molina * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Joey Shea as Louie Triva * Mike Sulley and Celia Mae Meet The BrainPOP Boys in Monster Place * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans * The Monsters are In The Monster Place Soundtrack * BrainPOP Boys - If I Didn't Have You * Mc Fioti - Jogga O Bum Bum Tam Tam * J Balvin and Willy Willam - Mi Gente * SZA - Drew Barrymore * Afro B - Drogba (Joanna) * BrainPOP Boys - Tell Me What You Wating For? * Journey - Don't Stop Believen (Ending the Film) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:Monsters, inc. Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau Category:PG-rated films